


Ice Skating

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You take Castiel Ice Skating and try to teach him. In the end, you're glad you brought him along.





	Ice Skating

You giggled, watching Cas from the middle of the ice. He looked down upon the ice, then to his feet, which were clad in skates, back to the ice and then to you. You could see some hesitation in his eyes, even from several meters away from him. You skated up to him, taking his hands in yours. "It's gonna be okay", you said softly, starting to push yourself backwards a bit, pulling Castiel along. 

He stepped onto the ice, and immediately wobbled on the unfamiliar surface. His eyes never left yours, and your heart warmed as you saw how much he trusted you. Slowly, you skated backwards, trying hard to keep your balance while still looking at Cas. He was now slowly starting to move along, tiny movements of his feet to help push you too onwards. You let go of one of his hands, letting yourself slide to his side. He used his other hand to get some balance back.

The two of you were moving slowly, but that was only due to Cas' inexperience. He was gaining more confidence though. You decided it was time to let him do his own thing. Letting go of his hand, you picked up the pace. Of course, you always watched Cas. He was skating quite good now, but he had his eyes on you, seemingly completely in awe. "Be careful, so you don't fall!", you called over to him.

You looked so graceful, thought Castiel. The way your body moved over the ice so naturally. He was glad you had brought him along. Being on ice was alien to him, but you were with him. When you were with him, everything was fine. Unconsciously, Cas picked up the pace, catching up to you. You smiled, taking his hands into yours again. You moved your body so that the two of you were spinning now. An urge overcame Castiel. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you. You struggled a little to keep your balance, but as soon as Castiels lips met yours, all of your worries faded away. Yup, you were glad you brought him with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
